A conventional bicycle brake lever is connected to each of two ends of the handlebar so as to control the brake mechanism of the front and rear wheels. For a bicycle with derailleur system, two shifters are also connected to the handlebar so as to control the derailleur cables for engaging the front and rear gears. The break levers and the shifters are separately installed so that the rider has to move his/her hands from one to another when operating the shifter and the break lever. The separate shifters and brake levers not only increase the complexity of installation, but also increase the potential risk of accident.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of derailleur shifter and brake lever for bicycles so that the rider can operate the braking action and the gearing on the same lever at different directions.